Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein below generally relate to lidar systems; more particularly to a transceiver for a lidar system; most particularly to transmitter and/or receiver components, methods of assembly and alignment, and applications of use.
Light detection and ranging (lidar) is a technology that can be used to measure distances to remote targets. Typically, a lidar system includes a transceiver comprising a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter sends out an electromagnetic (EM) signal (e.g., a beam of laser light having a particular operating wavelength) that reflects and/or scatters from an object (target). The operating wavelength of a lidar system may lie, for example, in the infrared, visible, or ultraviolet portions of the EM spectrum. Some of the scattered/reflected light is received back at the receiver. The system determines the distance to the object based on one or more characteristics associated with the received light; for example, the lidar system may determine the distance to the object based on the time of flight for a pulse of light emitted by the light source to travel to the object and back to the lidar system.
A lidar transceiver may also include a collimator to transmit a collimated beam of radiation to the object. As is well known, a collimator must be carefully and properly aligned to function as intended. Once the collimator is aligned, alignment must be maintained in a dynamic environment that includes, e.g., temperature changes and other environmental conditions that may cause misalignment of the collimator over time or during use.
The inventors have recognized the advantages and benefits of a transceiver having reduced complexity, optimal performance, ease of alignment, alignment stability, and other attributes as provided by the aspects and embodiments described and claimed herein.